Question: Kevin did 8 fewer push-ups than Stephanie in the morning. Kevin did 65 push-ups. How many push-ups did Stephanie do?
Solution: Kevin did 65 push-ups, and Stephanie did 8 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $65 + 8$ push-ups. She did $65 + 8 = 73$ push-ups.